


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 209

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 209 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 209 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 209

LEXA  
Give them time.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ron emo taim op._

LEXA  
What is it, Gustus?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit yu gaf, Gostos?_

GUSTUS  
Permission to speak freely?

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik ai chich op klir?_

GUSTUS  
I’m concerned about this alliance.

TRANSLATION  
 _Disha hukop ste get ai daun._

LEXA  
Stop worrying, Gustus. All alliances are risky. Like you’ve always told me, we don’t make peace with our friends.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou get yu daun, Gostos. Ogeda hukop ste ifi. Bilaik yu don tel ai op otaim, oso nou dula ogonzaun op gon oso lukot._

GUSTUS  
This is not the same as uniting the twelve clans. These Sky People are different. More like the Mountain Men than us. It could kill our coalition.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dison nou ste seim taim oso teik twel kru-de gon ogeda. Disha Skaikru ste noseim. Mou bilaik Maunon kom oso. Em mebi na teik oso kongeda au._

LEXA  
I know. That’s why I have you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai get em in. Em hakom ai teik yu set raun._

LEXA  
Our coalition, or me?

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso kongeda, o ai?_

GUSTUS  
You are the Coalition, Commander.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu sou laik kongeda-de, Heda._

LEXA  
Then do your job and protect me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Den dula yu du na shil ai op._

INDRA  
Traitor.

TRANSLATION  
 _Natrona._

TONDC VILLAGERS  
Invaders! Murderers! No truce!

TRANSLATION  
 _Veida! Ripa! Nou ogonzaun!_

TONDC VILLAGERS  
No truce here! Go home, Sky People!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou ogonzaun hir! Gon hou we, Skaikru!_

SINDRI  
Sky People took everything from me: my wife, my child --

TRANSLATION  
 _Skaikru don jak ething op kom ai: ai houmon, ai yongon --_

GUSTUS  
Move aside.

TRANSLATION  
 _Step of._

SINDRI  
Murderers are not welcome here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ripa nou ge teik in hir._

LEXA  
Let him live.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em kik raun._

LEXA  
The Sky People march with us now. Anyone else who tries to undermine that will pay with their life.

TRANSLATION  
 _Skaikru ste gouthru ona ai bana nau. Du bilaik trana kot daun daun na kof em sonraun op._

LEXA  
You were owed this man’s life as payment for his crimes. In death, we offer him to you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu don ge ouyon klin kom sonraun kom disha hef gon em fotones. Kom wamplei, osir kof em op gon yu._

LEXA  
People of Tondc… In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kru kom Tondisi… Raun faya, oso woda klin laudnes-de kom foutaim._

LEXA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei ste odon._

LEXA  
It’s fine.

TRANSLATION  
 _En’s ku._

KANE  
Of the Tree People.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom Trikru._

GUSTUS  
Commander. Wait.

TRANSLATION  
 _Heda. Hod op._

GUSTUS  
A precaution.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fouvoudon._

LEXA  
Thank you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mochof._

GUSTUS  
Do not let him die.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sou nou teik em wan op._

NYKO  
I’ll do all I can.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai na dula ai na du._

INDRA  
Commander, we should leave at once. I’ll escort you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Heda, oso beda gon we kom nau. Ai na goch yu op._

INDRA  
An attempt was made on your life. It isn’t safe to remain here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo don trana teik yu sonraun au. Nou ste klir na set raun hir._

LEXA  
I said no. Search them all. Now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai don biyo nou. Pad emo daun. Nau._

GUARD  
Commander, this was in her coat.

TRANSLATION  
 _Heda, dison don kamp raun em oukou._

LINCOLN  
Please. Wait. Let me speak for them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Beja. Hod op. Teik ai chich op gon emo._

INDRA  
You are them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu sou laik emo._

LINCOLN  
Tree People.

TRANSLATION  
 _Trikru._

LEXA  
Proceed.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kigon._

LEXA  
Gustus! Weapon down! Now!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gostos! Shuda daun! Nau!_

GUSTUS  
A trick, Commander. Do not be fooled.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dison feikau, Heda. Nou ge ponk klin._

LEXA  
Look at me. You have been accused, Gustus. Speak true.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chek ai au. Yu don ge finga au, Gostos. Ron ai ridiyo op._

LEXA  
How could you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hakom yu don bilaik daun?_

GUSTUS  
This alliance will cost you your life, Commander. I couldn’t let that happen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Disha hukop na frag yu op, Heda. Ai nou don na teik em kom au._

LEXA  
Put him on the tree.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em set raun ona tri._

LEXA  
For treason against your Commander and your people, you will now suffer a Death by a Thousand Cuts.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom natronanes gon yu Heda en yu kru, yu nau na teik in Wamplei kom Thauz Kodon._

GUSTUS  
It’s okay. My soul will return to protect yours.

TRANSLATION  
 _En’s ku. Ai keryon na komba raun na shil yu op._


End file.
